Roxy the Runaway
by Madam Natalya of Awesomeness
Summary: A OC of mine that turned Mary-sueish. This is Roxy. She has a TERRIBLE life. She has a DRUNKTARD father. She NEVER saw her mother. She ALWAYS does the dishes. And what kid likes doing the dishes, no kid. Flying Mint Bunny? She had him for SUPPER. Yes, this is how bad life was for Roxy. (Stupid computer, changed the title on the story.)) **MAY REWIRITE**


**Do you ****_love_**** Mary-Sues. Well if you do, then this is the story for ****_youuuuuu! _****I really hate Mary-Sues and I was new to writing when I did wrote this. This was for school so I decided to post it here after word. Feel free to flame or something Rilke that because this story sucks to the core! If the Fox Familiar comes by and does her thing I will not bloke you! Now I present to you "Roxy the Mary-Sueeeee" **

* * *

The Runaway's Adventure

By Natalya. The . Awesome **(now Madam Natalya of Awesomeness)**

I heard my dad screaming "MARIA!" in the living room again, this is the third time this week and it is only Thursday, but it is because of his problems. I think that he is just acting like this because of Mom's death and now he is on a drinking rage because of it. "ROXY!" yelled dad "ROXY, CAN YOU PLEASE COME HERE!". Dad sounds weird for reason and not the good kind of weird, so I better go now before he gets madder. I then ran to the living room because I was in my bedroom at the time, but when I saw my dad he looked sad mixed withanger and with one bottle of beer in one of his hands and was sitting in a chair I knew something was not right . Then he said "Roxy, I don't want the same thing happen to you, what happened to your mother, so I am going to tell you once. Get. Out. " I was shocked to hear him say that to me so I said "What?" he then said "I told you two words. Get. OUT! " I knew that he was seriousbecause of the look in his eyes and the flying bottle that almost hit my head. I then ran to my room to get my ready-to-go suitcase when I heard again say "OUT, OUT OUT!", so my thought was correct he was a crazy father. When I finally found my suitcase, which was under my bed, and jumped out my window and ran to my favorite place to get rid of all the craziesaround here 'The Mineral Forest'.

~time skip ve~~

'I have to get out of this forest and give this potion to Arthur.' thought Flying Mint Bunny. So as he was trying to find Arthur's house he stumbled on a girl sleeping. The then hethought 'Why was this girl sleeping in this cold forest' so as every good magical creature would do he tried to wake her. "Miss, Miss, can you wake up?" he mumbled and for some unknown reason she said back to him "But I don't want to." It hadn't uncured to him that she can hear him,but no one except Arthur could hear or see him, but now this girl could. Flying Mint Bunny then thought 'Maybe food could wake her up'. He then said "Uh, if you don't get up then all of the pancakes would be gone." she then sat up and said "What?! NO, NOT THE PANCAKES!? ANYHTING BUT THOSE!". Roxy was now running around saying "Where are THEY!" The Flying Mint Bunny sighed and then said "Clam down girl, sadly there are no pancakes" "What no pancakes. No fair!" she then pouted "Ok, I did lie but I do know somewhere where we could make some." "YA! Thank you Flying Green Bunny!" "It's Flying Mint Bunny." "OK." While the two were walking Flying Mint Bunny forgot the one thing he wanted to say, but he didn't care because they were going to Arthur Kirkland's house to eat pancakes.

~Meanwhile (Pasta!)~

Arthur was thinking 'I wonder if Flying Mint Bunny is ok it has been 1 hour and he should be here by now. Well as long as he gets here before Afl-' "Yo Iggy! You here!" yelled Alfred in his 'I'm the Hero' voice. "Well that didn't last long" mumbled Arthur. Arthur then walked out of his basement and went upstairs and into the living room where Alfred was and sat down in a chair. "Hello Alfred." "YA, ya, so Iggy, what'ch call me for" said Alfred. "Well you know about the rumors right?" "Witch one?" "The one about us" "Still not getting it Iggy." said Alfred with his 'Huh' face. "Well first my name is Arthur not Iggy, second people have been saying that we are yoai." said Arthur, still Alfred had his 'Huh' face on and said "What's yoai?".Arthur then got red face walked up to Alfred and whispered it to him and while Arthur wasexplaining Alfred also gets red face to. "WHAT! THEY THINK THAT WE ARE! NO WAY NOT IN A MILLION YEARS! IGGY WHAT ARE THEY THINKING!" screamed Alfred with his 'Dude that is so gross' face. "Well expect that because we live in a neighborhood with a bunch of yoai fan girls.".

As the boys were still taking about the rumor they heard front door opened and closed. "Iggy, what was that?" asked Alfred "I guess Flying Mint Bunny is here." "You mean your imaginary friend" "NO YOU BLOODY GIT huh-". Roxy and Flying Mint Bunny walked into the living room where Arthur and Alfred talking. "Dude, whose the chick?" asked Alfred "Frist of all my name is Roxy and I am with Flying Mint Bunny, second I am not a chick nor am I a dude because I am a lady, and third Flying Mint Bunny when are we going to make the pancakes?". "Dude why are you talking to the air?" asked Alfred "Huh" responded Roxy "What do you not see him?" "Well young lady I can answer your question." Arthur then got up and walked to the kitchen that by the way smelled like burned scones and old Sunday roast withRoxy, Alfred, and Flying Mint Bunny following. "You see I am the am the only the only one who can see him but for some reason you can see him. Oh and my name is Arthur and this is my Alfred." Arthur then when under the sink to get some tea bags when Flying Mint Bunny said "Arthur, here is the potion you wanted.". Flying Mint Bunny then gave Arthur the potion and when Arthur touched the potion Alfred saw it in his own eyes. Alfred stated saying "What the! Dude that thing just appeared in to thin air that is so awesome! And Arthur you better not make lunch because if you are, you better tell me so I could go to McDonald's now before…"

Alfred just when blabbing on about his "bad" cooking skills and going to McDonald's,when Arthur put his potion into his own and Roxy's drink. Then Roxy said "Hey if we are going to have tea aren't we going to have scones with it?" "Well yes I have some in the jar over then I just made then this morning. If you could get them for me that would be great.". Arthur then waved his hand over to the kitchen table so that Roxy could go get them. Arthur then when over to the table with the two cups of tea when he and Roxy heard Alfred say "Well I love to say here dudes, but I gotta go to McDonald's before there sale for hamburgers stops, so bye!" and with that Alfred ran out the door and all you could heard was tires going a hundred miles pre hour. "Well I guess that just leaves you and me, love" said Arthur now sitting at the table with Roxy next to him drinking tea. "Well after we are done I will need you to come with me for a little bit"ok" "Well I really don't care , but ok". Then smoke was around the room Roxy screamed "What is this!?" "It is time for you to wake up now Roxy." "What do you mean wake up" she said back to him and he stayed quiet "AHH!" she screamed before hearing a "tap tap tap". She then woke up in her bed realizing that she was in her bed and that it was all a dream. "Good thing that was a dream because I was getting scared there for a sec-" "Hello there love.". When she heard this voice she had her 'I am so shocked right now it is not even funny' face and turned her head to the window where she saw Arthur who was smiling at her. "What? How? Don't tell me Alfred is here?" "Well I could tell you more but you have to come with me." "Ok." Roxy then went under her bed to get her ready-to-go suitcase when he said "You will not need that." and he held up a suitcase all ready for her. "Don't tell me you were in my house." "Sorry Love." "Ugg Whatever let's just go."

Fin

* * *

**I feel bad for the person reading this. Also this is a ONESHOT meaning no more to this story! Now the first "Reader's Note":**

Reader note: Hey everybody I was thinking hard last night about writing another chapter but I am not sure yet. I think that I am going to write my other stories first and maybe when I am bored I'll write another OR maybe when I have to write another story (I am using another too much aren't I). So I am sorry to the people who want more ok. Now I will go back to school (because I am writing this during lunch time) and read more rated M stories yaya.


End file.
